


Shippo's Notebook

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [11]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Shippo draws his friends using their weapons against each other.
Series: The 6ixth Session [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 1





	Shippo's Notebook

Originally Published August 22, 2006

* * *

Its edges were battered, dulled. Its center was cracked.

"So much use!"

The demon imagined it swatting away monsters. _Hideous!_

"So much abuse!"

The fox pictured a series of Mirokus falling and smiling. _Perverted!_

Shippo crayoned a mad-looking Sango glaring at the monk, whose blush hinted guilt. The hiraikotsu seemed to be eager for another strike.

Shippo flipped onto a new page with an old sketch.

The red-white image crumpled into the ground was Inuyasha. Nearby stood Kagome and Koga.

"Poor, innocent beads!"

Kagome looked normal while Koga looked happy.

"Temper, temper, Inuyasha!"

The fox demon smiled amused at the thought that such a simple necklace could be such a powerful weapon. And what new, unparalleled adventures awaited the dog demon between the grass and the dirt of Japan's exotic, faraway destinations? He imagined a series of drawings and wondered if there were enough crayons.

Shippo outlined Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, swords clashing, eyes stabbing into each other.

"Mine's bigger! No, mine's bigger!" read the caption.

"Shippo? What are you doing?"

It was Inuyasha and Miroku: one was grass-stained, one was red-faced.

"Er? Nothing?"

He shut the notebook and ran away.

"He's up to something, monk, I feel it!"


End file.
